Past and Present Danger
by cloemarrie
Summary: They are total opposites but together they make it work. What happens when his past comes back? Jealousy flares, guns are drawn, will she run or stand her ground?


**FAGE 007**

**Title: Past and Present Danger**

**Written for: Tori W Inch-Tester/WelshWitch1011**

**Written By: cloemarrie**

**Rating: M**

**Prompt used: An old flame briefly reappears and causes jealousy between the couple**

**Summary: They are total opposites but together they make it work. What happens when his past comes back? Jealousy flares, guns are drawn, will she run or stand her ground?**

**Fandom/pairing: SPN - Dean/Jo**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox. **** community/FAGE-007/93625/**

**Thanks to Shannon Davis for betaing this fic for me! I also would like to thank Gen O'Fanfick for prereading this fic and for making the AWESOME banner! Love you ladies! **

**Tori I really hope you like this fic! It was an honor of writing it for you! **

**A BIG thank you and smooches goes out to our Mistress, readingmama, for hosting yet another fantastic round of FAGE! **

Dean and Jo met in college and fell madly in love. They decide to leave their college plans behind when Dean's dad became deathly ill and could no longer fight the dark side. Dean took over the family business with Jo by his side. Follow them into their unknown...

**Dean's POV:**

Jo and I have been together a long while now. We met back in college.

She was a feisty one. I was at the bar drinking while doing some kind of math work. A dude was mouthing off to this chick. The next thing I knew, she clocked him so damn hard she broke the dudes nose. I rushed over, pulled her away, grabbed my shit, and hurried out the door. There was no way I was going to let her go to jail for defending herself against a damn fucking asshole.

"Hey dude, what the fuck was that about?" She fumed.

"First off my name isn't dude, it's Dean. Secondly, I saved your ass from going to jail," I explained, amused.

"I don't give a shit what your damn name is DUDE," she continued to rant. "No, what you saved is me from is sending that fucking asshole to the fucking hospital crying like a little bitch." She said, clearly irritated.

Once we got far enough away from the bar, we slowed to a steady walk.

I left the Impala at home because I won't drive her if I've been drinking. I love my baby too much.

I pushed her against the wall and pressed my lips to hers. She pushed me away then pulled me back to her and pushed her tongue into my mouth. I moaned from the intensity of the situation.

We finally parted and walked the rest of the way to the apartments. Surprisingly, she lived in the same building, and more surprisingly her apartment is next to mine.

"See you tomorrow," she said as she unlocked her door.

"What, not going to invite me in?" I asked with a fake pout.

"Not tonight bad boy," she smirked as she closed the door behind her.

I chuckled to myself as I went into my apartment.

I immediately went into a defensive mode. My apartment was destroyed. Clothes were flung all around, drawers were pulled open, glass was scattered, and furniture was turned over. A few moments later there was a knock on the door. I looked in the peephole and saw Jo on the other side of the door. I panicked. How will she react to the mess? I thought.

"Dean, open up," she sounded pissed.

I slowly opened the door, but she pushed past me.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked, pissed off.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. My apartment is destroyed just like yours is, it seems," she said, looking around at the mess. "Seriously, what the fuck is going on?"

I didn't answer as I went to my room and to my closet. On the shelf I picked up my baby. I checked the chamber then left the room with Jo hot on my hills, fuming at me for not telling her what was going on.

As I opened the front door I answered her, "There are just some things I can't explain and/or can't tell you. For one, it's too dangerous and another, you'll think I'm nuts. You'll just have to trust me."

"I'm tougher than I look, and I've seen far too much of the dark side to even think that," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't want you getting hurt," I whispered more to myself than to her. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"I need to find my brother," I told her.

We ran out to my car and sped down the road. I flipped open my phone and dialed Sam's number. On the third ring it went to voicemail, unusual for him. He rarely let it go to voicemail.

As I listened to him talk, my anger went through the roof. The dark side had taken my brother.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Jo asked, urgently.

I stayed quiet for what seemed like forever before answering her. "The dark side," was all I could say before the grief over took me.

But that's all it took for her to get me. "They took your brother." It was a statement, not a question.

I nodded as we sped down the road.

*****PPD*****

I was lost in thoughts of the past when she stormed into the house and grabbed the gun from the night stand.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked, amused.

"Your fucking brother is here," she said, as she stormed back out.

I raced after her.

I froze when I noticed her, the one with my brother.

"What's wrong big brother?" Sam smirked. "Don't you recognize her?" There was a gleam of something in his eyes. And before I could answer Jo turned on me.

"Who the fuck is she, Dean?"

I didn't know what to say, I froze. A memory struck me. The memory was of my college days. I dated many women, but the one that stood out was a dark hair beauty with fierce eyes and a bitchy attitude. She was my type of woman. We ended on bad terms, though.

One night I arrived home after my classes to see the apartment a mess. It looked as if someone was looking for something. When I went to grab my gun I was attacked and knocked out. When I came to I was bound to a chair with her sitting across from me, next to her was my brother. I was trying to get loose when Sam began speaking. He wasn't himself, he sounded off.

"Dean? Are you okay? Looks like you've seen a ghost," Jo said, effectively breaking me from my thoughts.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I snapped.

"So, you do remember me." It was a statement, not a question.

"Answer me! What are you doing here, Victoria?" I asked, ignoring her statement.

"I've come to warn you," she said.

"Warn me? Why would you even care?" I asked.

"Because, I do..." she began before Jo cut her off, " how do you know each other?"

I wasn't sure how to tell her. I never told Jo about my time before her, how I used to be. And especially not about Tori and I.

"We dated in college, before you of course," Tori smirked.

"Dean, is this true?" Jo asked, turning towards me.

I nodded.

Jo pointed the gun at Tori as if to make her next statement more powerful.

"Get the fuck off of our property or eat this barrel!"

Tori cackled as if Jo had made a joke. "That won't help you much," her eyes glinted. "Dean tell her."

I glared at her, "keep my damn name out of your God forsaken mouth you bitch!" I growled.

Jo lowered her gun, "you're a Goddamn demon."

Tori looked at Sam as they both cackled.

"They both are," I said, fiercely.

"Brother, I'm not a demon," Sam smirked.

"Then what and who are you?" I asked.

"Enough with this fucking talk," Jo snapped. "I don't fucking care who is what. Tell us the warning then get the fuck out of here!"

"The dark side is coming," the warning hung in the air as they disappeared, cackling.

*****PPD*****

I haven't seen Jo since that day Sam and Tori were here. She said she was just gonna go out and clear her head, but I believe she went after them.

I've been looking for her, knocking down doors and attacking anything in sight, but still no Jo.

It has been weeks since I've seen Jo, and I was driving down the road when my phone buzzed.

"This had better be fucking important," I growled as I grabbed it and looked at the screen to find Jo's picture on the screen. "Jo, is every…" I was cut off by a sinister laugh.

"If you want to see her alive, you'll listen to everything I have to say," Tori warned.

"If you so much as to touch a hair on her head…"

"You'll what? You can't kill me, you've had your chance," she cackled.

I heard Jo scream in the background.

"What do you fucking want?!" I asked, my temper rising.

"You meet me at the crossroads," she said as the phone went dead.

I sped down the road, my destination, The Crossroads.


End file.
